The Keep:Heroes and Villains
Disclaimer This is a user-created party and all written content is user-created. The Newbie Training Program, dual style questing, and brother/sister parties are not official HabitRPG concepts. It is recommend that new players seeking advice join the Newbies Guild in addition to this party. The images used on this page are owned by HabitRPG and are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 License. About We are a conglomerate of players dedicated to complete quests and defeat bosses for the greater good as well as for our personal benefits. Become a hero or a villain and let's work together on an endless journey of fame, glory, and most importantly satisfaction! Established in June, 6, 2015, by vom53, he sought a place where opposites can attract and thus, Heroes and Villains, was formed. Using our unique qualities and encouraging tactics. we have accomplished to bond together to improved the values we hold dear to ourselves. We are now looking forward to help others in pursing their dreams, improve themselves, and become successful Habiticians. Newbie Training Program The Newbie Training Program is an initiative we created to foster a foundation for new players to understand the game in addition to other resources like the Newbie Guild and the Tavern. Players who join the Newbie Training Program will be known as students. Specifically, the student is trained to understand basic game mechanics, coordinate with fellow party members, develop consistent positive habits, and learn successful tasks techniques. In addition, students will be placed in pre-engineered conditions that will test their capability to deal with unique and challenging scenarios. It is important to understand that everyone was new when they first joined HabitRPG so this is your opportunity to show new players the wonderful community we have. Also, returning players who came back to HabitRPG after a period of inactivity are welcomed to join this program too. Graduation Program Once a student has shown satisfactory results in their quest contributions and in their disciplinary of their tasks, the party leader can make the decision to graduate the student. Satisfactory and disciplinary completion will be upon the discretion of the party leader and the permanent party members. Upon graduation, the student may be placed in a sister/brother party, invited to become a permanent member, tasked to create an allied party, or released to pursue a solo journey. Brother/Sister Parties Once again, we are looking to innovate the community and bring back to you well-trained Habiticians. Our implementation of brother/sister parties is one of our pioneering innovations. These brother/sisters parties can consists of a variety of cliches that suits to your tastes. They may cater to low-level members, high-level members, veterans, specific classes, pet quests, etc. What is important is that they are parties that are looking for or already have enough members. Furthermore, it takes away the hassle for parties to screen away candidates because we do the grunt work for you! Once our students graduate from the Newbie Training program, we will provide you with a well-trained and suitable member for your party. In addition, similar to challenges in guilds and parties, we routinely hold contests for our brother/sisters parties. We understand that some players enjoy the game free of charge and do not wish to spend money to buy gems. Thus, we offer the opportunity for our brother/sister parties to win gifts such as subscriptions or gems. If you are interested in becoming one of our brother/sister parties, contact us. This thread will be created soon. 'Party Members' Active Permanent Members: *'vom53 - '''Healer (Leader)'' *'PsyMatt -' Rogue (Second in Command) *'Bleizez '- Rogue (Third in Command) *'Kayim' - Rogue (Lady Knight Commander) *'carolsiddall - '''Warrior ''(Lord Knight Commander) *'Tino' - Rogue (Holy Knight) *'Butterbee - '''Mage ''(Aerial Knight) *'valiha - '''Mage ''(Weary Knight) Promoted Student to Permanent Members *'LaMama Fox' - Rogue (Demon Knight) *'caliber' - Rogue (Dragon Knight) Student Members *'Tyr' - Healer (Rebound Knight) *'marcman' - Warrior (Knight In Training) Former or Inactive Permanent Members: *'Naffster - '''Warrior ''(Retired to pursue other goals) Graduated Student Members: *'Phaneros -' Warrior (Transferred to brother/sister party) *'Gamcity' - Mage (Started a solo adventure) *'Lquass' - Mage (Started a solo adventure) Hall of Fame We recognize players who have gone beyond their limits and highlighted their accomplishments in our personalized rankings. Our current rankings are Highest Total Damage, Maximum Items Collected, and Most Buff Casts. In the future, we may add other categories and may include non-party members in the rankings. Our current rankings can be found here Dual Style Questing We utilize a new party method called dual style questing. With this setup, we have two teams that consists of players consisting of similar time zones in the same team. For some quests, we may use both teams to complete a quest. In other instances, one team may start a quest and another team will be assigned to complete other duties. Normally, this may be used as a part of the newbie training program to teach students about the basic mechanics of questing and the coordination between party members. In addition, this method instill a sense of committment in students and emphasize the importance of productivity. Other cases of this method includes the 2:2 scenario where one team will finish one quest in their time zone while the other team will start another quest in the opposite time zone upon the completion of the first team's quest. Thus, quests are completed at a faster rate and the cron is used effectively. Joining and Membership Good news! We are currently accepting students for the newbie training program. Please scroll above to the Newbie Training Program section to read more about this. On the other hand, all of our permanent party members are filled. If you still wish to join us as permanent party member, you can request to placed in a wait list. Quests Completed Category:The Armory